A Heated Chance
by Sigery97
Summary: Ichigo is a Neko in heat. Grimmjow is a human walking home from work who discovers the poor Neko. Grimmjow is willing to help out with the Neko's problem. Yaoi GrimmIchi Human!Grimmjow X Neko!Ichigo Mentions of Mpreg


Grimmjow was walking home, boring day at work, as usual. The bluenet ran his hand through his hair as he walked down the sidewalk towards his apartment building. The evening seemed quiet, too quiet, in fact, until there was the sound of a trashcan falling over from the alley he was passing by.

Grimmjow stopped, slightly glowing blue eyes scanning over the alley for a sign of what caused the sound. He wanted to assume it was a cat or something but he had a feeling it hadn't been. Then the male noticed a flash of orange trying to hide in the alley way. The bluenet curiously walked into the alley, going to find out what the orange thing was.

Hiding behind the dumpster was a young, very scared Neko, only seeming to be around fifteen years of age. He had bright orange hair with ears and tail only a few shades darker. Despite the slowly chilling air, the Neko was drenched in sweat. The Neko was scantily dressed, only wearing a pair of navy blue boxers.

Grimmjow blinked at the Neko. Hybrids were a pretty common sight, having close to the same rights as human. But he had never seen a Neko in this state. He was pretty sure this was something called heat for them. Meaning they craved to breed, which also meant a good amount of fucking. "Hey… you okay?" Grimmjow asked, leaning against the opposite wall with his arms crossed.

The Neko stared at him with wide eyes, his claws scraping against the dirty brick wall. "I-I'm fine..."

Grimmjow gave him a questioning look. "You sure? you're pretty much naked and sweating in an alley." he stated.

"I'm fine!" The teen protested, his claws making scratch marks on the bricks of the wall.

"Okay okay." the bluenet rolled his eyes. He pushed off the wall and turned to walk away.

The neko bit his lip slowly edging away from the wall. "W-wait,"

The bluenet stopped, looking over his shoulder. "Yeah?"

The younger looked away, his cheeks reddening. Grimmjow turned fully around and started to walk back over to the teen. When he was close enough, only a foot or so away he crouched down. "Yeah?" he repeated.

"Um..." He mumbled, staring at the ground. Grimmjow reached his hand over, tilting the oranget's head up. "What am I waiting for?" he asked.

"Uhh..." He gulped, trying to look away again.

Grimmjow sighed, releasing Ichigo's face and standing up again. "Can I..." He mumbled, "Can I s-stay with you, until..." The neko trailed off, his ears drooping.

"A bit trusting an't cha? But you can stay with me for a while I guess." the bluenet shrugged as he offered his hand to help the Neko up.

After a moment, the oranget took the other's hand. Though the Neko was now standing, Grimmjow kept his hand around the oranget's own. "Guess we should head back to my apartment… name's Grimmjow by the way." the bluenet stated.

"...I'm Ichigo..." Ichigo said, staring at Grimmjow's hand.

"Nice to meet you Ichi-go." Grimmjow replied as he gently tugged on the teen's hand to try and make him follow so they could go to his apartment.

Ichigo was still blushing heavily as he followed him. Grimmjow walked with confidence while Ichigo was sort of trying to hide behind him as they walked. "So Ichigo… can I ask why you were in an alley half naked?" the bluenet asked, glancing behind him at the blushing male.

"W-well..." Ichigo trailed off, staring at the ground again.

"Well what? It would be very helpful if you spoke complete sentences and stopped trailing off…I'm not a mind reader." Grimmjow stated.

The teen huffed, scowling at him. "No need to scowl." Grimmjow snorted. Ichigo didn't stop scowling. Grimmjow rolled his eyes. Why had he said the emotional teen could stay, he had no idea.

A little bit later, after a 10 minute walk or so and a good amount of people staring at the mostly naked Neko, they arrived at Grimmjow's pretty nice apartment. It was decked out with very nice and very soft white carpet with light blue walls to match. In the front room was a large maroon colored couch with a brownish black colored coffee table and a large TV. The front room, which was the living room, had an archway leading to the clean kitchen. Lying on the couch was a white cat with piercing blue eyes. This cat didn't look happy at Ichigo, who was technically another cat in her territory and another female at that.

Ichigo had glared right back, and still was. He most certainly wasn't going to back down from a challenge, certainly not one from this female. The cat sat up from the couch and jumped down. She went to Grimmjow, wrapping her tail around his leg. She continued to glare at the oranget. Ichigo growled lowly, glaring at her.

Grimmjow blinked, a bit confused. "Pantera… Ichigo?" he stated. The cat stopped glaring to look at her master. She started to purr and rub against him.

It took only a few moments for Ichigo to scowl and grab the cat, pulling her away from Grimmjow. Pantera yowled and tried to claw Ichigo furiously. Grimmjow blinked, still confused and a bit shocked. "Ichigo? What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

The teen was getting ready to hiss at the cat when Grimmjow spoke. He looked over at the man. "I was talking with your bitch-cat." He stated plainly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"…Why?" Grimmjow asked, scratching his head slightly. "And don't call her a bitch-cat." he added.

"Well she is." Ichigo stated, throwing a glare the cat's way, which he was holding away from him.

Pantera hissed and clawed at Ichigo's hands and wrists. "Give me Pantera." Grimmjow stated.

Ichigo glared at him. "No."

"Why not? At least put her down." Grimmjow demanded, crossing his arms.

Ichigo growled. "No. Then she'd win."

"Win what?" the bluenet asked.

"The challenge!" The orange-haired Neko huffed.

"What challenge?" Grimmjow pressed.

"That's... none of your business." Ichigo mumbled, before turning to glare at the cat in his hands, his ears falling back.

The bluenet raised an eyebrow before he walked over to Ichigo. He pulled Pantera from Ichigo's hands. He held her against his shoulder with one arm, Pantera clawing his shirt and laying her head on his shoulder with a purr. With his other hand he tilted Ichigo's head. "What's not any of my business?" he asked.

"If it's none of your business it's none of your business." He scowled, blushing slightly.

"I am not leaving you alone till you tell me." Grimmjow stated. People said cats were curious. Grimmjow was 10 times worse.

He blushed, looking away before mumbling, "Who your female is..."

Grimmjow cocked his brow. "Female?" he echoed.

"Yes, female! So shut up!" Ichigo snapped, pushing away from him.

"Are you always this bitchy?" Grimmjow asked as he grabbed Ichigo's wrist. "I don't know what you are talking about with this female stuff." Grimmjow snapped. Pantera quickly jumped down from Grimmjow's arm and went to hide behind the couch. She knew better than to stick around when Grimmjow got mad or frustrated.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he tried to pull free of Grimmjow's grip. "Explain." Grimmjow demanded.

"It's... kinda hard to explain..." Ichigo trailed off, glancing at the ground.

"Try." Grimmjow demanded. "I got time."

"it's... It's sort of like a um... mate thing..." He mumbled.

All the anger in Grimmjow's mind disappeared and a grin appeared over his lips. He loosened his grip on Ichigo's wrist. "Why were you asking me about if I had a mate?" the bluenet purred as he leaned close to the Neko.

"I-I, well I..." Ichigo blushed. Grimmjow's grin grew at the stutter.

"C'mon Ich-i-go… don't keep me waiting, why?" he purred, leaning even closer. Ichigo leaned away. Grimmjow followed with a smirk. "Ichigo, why don't you just tell me…I am not leaving you alone till I get my answers." the bluenet purred. He shook his head furiously, his ears laying back. "Why not?" the bluenet purred, pulling his prey closer.

"Because!" Ichigo gasped.

"That's not a real answer." Grimmjow stated.

"Y-yes it is." Ichigo denied.

"Let me rephrase that… not a good enough answer for me." Grimmjow replied.

"W-well, it is for me!" Ichigo snapped. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo even closer so their faces were only inches apart.

"I want a better answer." the bluenet purred as his cool body pressed against Ichigo's warm body. Ichigo blushed heavily, placing his palms flat against Grimmjow's chest. "Tell me why you asked about me having a mate… I am not leaving you alone till I get an answer." Grimmjow asked.

"No." Ichigo refused. Grimmjow pushed Ichigo till the oranget's back was pressed to the wall. Grimmjow locked the Neko to the wall with his hips and hands. "Tell me" Grimmjow growled.

Ichigo blushed, not able to help the small moan he let out at the action. That sent a wide feral grin to Grimmjow's lips. "Oh… I see." he purred with a devious grin. Ichigo blushed, looking away.

Grimmjow turned Ichigo's head back towards him and leaned forward. Their lips brushed against each other before Grimmjow leaned more and pressed them together in a soft, sweet kiss. Ichigo moaned loudly, his tail trying to wrap around Grimmjow's leg to pull him closer.

Grimmjow quickly slipped his tongue into Ichigo's mouth, exploring and marking the given territory. "Mmh..." Ichigo gave him free reign, his hands coming up to thread tightly into sky blue locks. Grimmjow grinned into the kiss as the kiss turned rough and needy and hot. He was glad for the Neko's bareness. He rubbed down the Neko's shoulders and chest to the tail which he rubbed between his fingers. Ichigo jolted a little, whining into the kiss as his tail wound around the arm rubbing it, his eyes falling to half-mast.

Grimmjow smiled as he grabbed Ichigo's bottom lip between his teeth and sucked on it. The oranget tugged on his hair, bringing his face closer. Grimmjow chuckled as he broke the kiss with only an inch or so apart between them. "Slow down Kitten, breathe for a second." he chuckled.

Ichigo huffed and made a whining sound in the back of his throat. "Don't want to wait?" Grimmjow asked with a smirk. He pulled away from the wall, taking Ichigo into his arms. He carried the Neko to his room, shut the door with his foot and tossed the now surprised Neko to the bed.

Ichigo blushed, bending his legs at the knee and spread his legs. Grimmjow grinned as he crawled onto the bed; Ichigo's boxers were gone, banished to the floor in a matter of seconds. Grimmjow settled between Ichigo's legs, kissing at the Neko's shoulders and chest while his hand fondled the neko's hardened member.

Ichigo bucked, wrapping his legs around the other's hips. Grimmjow grinned as he started to suck and tease Ichigo's pink nipples. That made the oranget give a hoarse cry of Grimmjow's name.

Grimmjow grinned bigger as he dipped his head and took the hot flesh of Ichigo in his mouth. The oranget whined, gripping sky blue locks in a tight grip. Grimmjow smirked as he sucked and licked at the flesh captured between his lips. Ichigo moaned, pulling harshly at Grimmjow's hair. The human didn't seem to mind as he sucked and licked before he deepthroated the moaning Neko.

Ichigo bit his lip harshly, tugging even harder at his hair. Grimmjow fondled Ichigo's balls as he continued to suck and lick. "I, I can't!" Ichigo gasped, "I can't hold it..."

Grimmjow parted his lips enough to speak to two words. "Then don't." And he didn't. He whined as he came, tears coming to his eyes as his grip on Grimmjow's hair tightened painfully before loosening completely.

Grimmjow drank all of the 'milk' before releasing the limp flesh with a pop. After a quick licking of his lips, Grimmjow sat up, eyes on Ichigo. "That was fun." he smiled.

Ichigo was panting, his eyes closed as he lay there limply. Grimmjow leaned over, kissing Ichigo's lips softly.

"Mmm..." the oranget sighed, his arms slowly wrapping around the other's neck loosely. Grimmjow purred into the kiss, not taking control like he normally would. Ichigo started to purr as well. Grimmjow laid one of his hands at Ichigo's waist and used the other to pull Ichigo up towards him. The Neko sighed into the kiss. Grimmjow broke the kiss, attacking his neck. Ichigo mewled, running his hands through his hair. Grimmjow gently nipped and kissed the hot skin. "Grimmjow..." Ichigo murmured.

"hmmm?" the human purred as he continued down to the chest.

"No more teasing..." the Neko huffed out, his voice breathless.

"Aww, but it's so fun." the bluenet chuckled. "But fine, suck," he added, pressing 3 fingers to Ichigo's mouth. The oranget readily complied. Grimmjow watched for a few moments as the oranget licked and sucked his fingers. Then he pulled them out with a smirk. "This is probably gonna hurt a bit." he stated before pushing one finger into the puckered hole.

The Neko winced, but he pushed back onto it anyways. Grimmjow smirked as he gently fingered the oranget, keeping the pace slow to start, so Ichigo could get used to something stretching his hole. Soon Ichigo was pushing back and murmuring for more into Grimmjow's ear. It didn't take long to add a second finger and then a third, the pace getting a bit faster before Grimmjow pulled his fingers out all the way. Ichigo scowled a little at the action.

Grimmjow smirked as he leaned over, pressing his lips to Ichigo's as he probed Ichigo with his cock. Ichigo pressed back, hooking his legs around Grimmjow's waist. Grimmjow chuckled a bit as he continued to kiss Ichigo lightly and push into the warmth. Ichigo moaned loudly into the kiss, pressing his mouth firmly against Grimmjow's.

Grimmjow slid his tongue into Ichigo's mouth and slowed his hips, letting Ichigo adjust to the fullness he was feeling. Ichigo mewled and bucked. Grimmjow grinned at the Neko. "Faster," Ichigo murmured, pulling the other closer with his legs. Grimmjow chuckled but did as the Neko asked and quickened his thrusts. The oranget mewled loudly, wrapping his tail around his own thigh. Grimmjow smirked before he captured Ichigo's lips in a deep kiss. The Neko kissed back with enthusiasm. Grimmjow entwined his hands in Ichigo's hair. "Faster!" The Neko moaned into the kiss.

Grimmjow chuckled, quickening his pace again, his strokes getting a bit sloppy now. The Neko continued to moan and mewl, tightening around Grimmjow. "I, I think that I'm gonna..." He gasped.

"Release then." Grimmjow purred in Ichigo's ear, tugging on it teasingly. The Neko came almost violently. Grimmjow purred before having his own release, deep inside of Ichigo.

"Ooh..." Ichigo purred, nuzzling Grimmjow's cheek. Grimmjow smiled, kissing Ichigo again.

After a while Ichigo pulled away, releasing his grip on the other so Grimmjow slid out of him. "... Y, you know there could be kits soon..." He murmured, reaching up and tugging on Grimmjow's hair gently.

"Then so be it. Never had a kid before but we can figure it out." Grimmjow replied.

"I guess so." Ichigo smiled slightly, tugging the older down by his hair so he could nuzzle his face. Grimmjow smiled, kissing Ichigo's nose.

**Istariadragon here. xD This is seriously out of what we usually do... Actually, I don't even remember WHAT this was for. Sigsy? Do you remember?**

**This is an oneshot me and Via wrote…it was going to be a birthday present for our friend Otaku…but we sorta started too late to finish it in time**

**It was fun (roleplaying is always)**

**Kind of feel bad for Pantera...poor girl**

**Yayz for sex and the fact Ichigo probably go preggy xD**

**Me: Grimmjow, Pantera**

**Via/IS: Ichigo**


End file.
